(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an indicating device fastenable by a fastening band, and more particularly to an indicating device which may be wound around an object such as a hand tool to serve as a light source or which may utilize a laser light source to indicate a target.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights and laser indicators may be used for illumination and indications purposes. On a construction site where electricity is not connected, the workers may need to hold a flashlight in one hand and hold a hand tool in another hand when working in a dark place, which is very inconvenient. When holding a laser indicator to indicate a target during briefing or on a construction site, the laser indicator may slip out of the hand and be damaged. Besides, it is uncomfortable to hold the laser indicator in the hand for a long period of time. It is desirable to have an economical device which may be fastened to the hand or an object such as a hand tool to illuminate or indicate a target.